Red Eyes
by AtinBralor
Summary: Kom'rk is injured in a remote location. Some Null action, brotherly care etc. As always, I hate summaries! Appearances from Nulls, possibly Omega RC, Vau, Skirata etc.
1. Chapter 1

Red Eyes – Chapter 1

Red eyes. Stalking, stealthy and sleek; the predator moved in the shadows. Its teeth and claws didn't pierce the armour as it attacked but it did knock him off balance.

The gravel slid away from his feet as he stumbled; struggling to gain some footing as his slide began to gain speed. The creature pushed with its hind feet, determined not to let him get away, crunching its jaws into his shoulders and bringing him crashing to the ground with its powerful claws gripping into his torso and legs.

_Crack: the sound of plastoid alloy armour giving way under extreme pressure from powerful jaws._

He couldn't do anything to get free, his arms automatically moving to protect his neck, unable to reach for his blaster. The slide had gathered so much momentum he now found it impossible to slow his descent although he tried desperately to splay his legs in the hope of utilising any projections.

His issues with slope descent came to an abrupt halt as the ground fell away under them. The jaws let him go but any joy was short lived as he found himself hitting rocks with painful regularity until the space became too narrow for him to continue and he was wedged with no ability to move or relieve the pressure. For a few seconds he stared up at the sky, watching the dark eyes prowling the lip of the fissure but the view was beginning to fog and merge. He couldn't move to touch his gauntlets and his HUD hazed, full of flashing warnings that he was unable to focus on. He activated his emergency link, preparing to issue a code red, knowing full well that no Republic Forces would be anywhere near this remote location. But his brothers…maybe even an ARC or two…might just get the message…Kal'buir…

_No…no…_

It was too late, the message was beaming out and through the haze of pain, he realised that his adoptive father would be senseless with panic.

_I hope Ordo's with him…look after him for me, ner vod. _

His HUD blinked on and off, flickering sporadically. _Must have been hit harder than I thought…_

He felt the cold soaking to his body and realised that his back was resting a few inches deep in water. _The teeth and claws had damaged the suit's integrity…hypothermia…contamination…_

In the seconds that his HUD lit each flicker he was aware of stored messages flashing across the screen but the power didn't last long enough to allow him to respond. He saw the codes; all five of his brother's names. _A'den was definitely too far away but hopefully Jaing was somewhere in the sector. Prudii and Mereel were always an unknown quantity but Ordo would be with Skirata. _

…_Skirata…Kal'buir. That code was flashing across his vision even more frequently than those of his fellow Null ARC's. _A few unknown codes appeared, confirming receipt of his distress signal but warning that they were too far away to offer assistance. _Of course, only one clone, not worth a large diversion…_

Fear gripped him, realising that he really was alone until one of his brother's tracked his beacon. He couldn't feel the pain as pain. It was an intense sensation across his entire body and he couldn't begin to pinpoint injuries.

Jaing's voice rang in his ear, calling his name as the HUD relit again, but he couldn't reply; his mind was fogged with pain and confusion.

'_Kom'ika…Kom…ner vod…' _

_Please come and find me, please don't give up on me. Don't forget me._

'_Kom'ika, I'm tracking you, vod'ika. I'm nearest…'_

Why now? It was so close to bang out time. Desertion… _I don't want to die just as I get a chance to live…_

Ordo's calming voice flooded his helmet and he felt a small notch of comfort from the Captain. _'Kom'rk, we're coming for you. Jaing'll be with you quickest….' _The voice trailed off; Ordo was scared, he could hear the tension in his voice.

'_Ad'ika? Can you hear me?' _

Kal'buir; the voice which had made everything okay ever since they were 2 and 4 years old. He struggled against the haze. "…'buir?" The sound of his voice was alien even to his own ears; tight and accented with a wheeze. He tasted bile in his throat. _Don't throw up, don't throw up…you'll choke on your back like this. Breathe in…breathe out…_

'_Don't be scared, Kom'ika. I won't let anything happen to you son.' _ The voice was hoarse with emotion. _'Trust me, we're all coming for you. You're going home.'_

Ordo cut back in again, obviously standing beside their buir. _'Jaing has you, ner vod. ETA: 50 minutes. We're nearer 6 hours off so we'll wait till he has you clear then RV back home, we're too far out to help.' _ He paused for a fraction of a second to gather himself. _'K'oyacyi, Kom'rk. We'll keep the line open until you're safe…'_

The darkness rose up thicker and began to take over his consciousness. It was like tendrils dragging him down and he couldn't even begin to resist. He'd made contact and could do no more.

His muscles relaxed as he passed out, allowing him to slip a little deeper into the freezing water.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to LongLiveTheClones for some valuable input in the direction of this chapter.** _

* * *

Red Eyes - Chapter 2

_Scattered gravel…flattened shrub…blood_

Jaing slithered down the slope, keeping his balance with an outstretched hand, following the trail of turmoil. When he got to the edge of the slope and peered over the ledge he was expecting to find his some sign of his brother and was already planning extraction, but the crevasse was empty, the river crashing through the rocks at the bottom. He sat back on his haunches and pulled up his tracking coordinates, clarifying that this was the location that his brother had called from. He knew he wasn't wrong. He was never wrong.

_Shab._

He started to make his way back up the slope, attempting to track his link to Kom'rk's armour system while comming Kal again. "Buir? He's moved. I…" He didn't get any further than that because a shape had launched at him from among the rocks, attempting to get a grip on him. He ducked and rolled automatically, feeling the pain where the claws gripped below his shoulder plates but still coming up firing. His shots missed but sent the creature fleeing, leaving him gasping in shock and pain. "Fierfek…haar'chak…"

'_Jaing? Ad'ika, what happened?' _Kal sounded like he was at the end of his tether.

Ordo's voice broke in through the confusion. _'Sitrep, ner vod.' _He sounded calmer than Skirata, but there was still a tension in his voice.

Jaing continued up the slope, paying a lot more attention to his surroundings now. He rolled his shoulder, feeling the twinge of pulled muscles but thankfully the claws didn't seem to have got a good enough grip to penetrate his under suit. "Ordo…shab…" He sat down heavily, keeping his blaster in his hand. "Something big just took a swipe at me. I didn't hear it until it was on me."

There was silence for a few moments before Ordo spoke again_. 'Vau's twenty minutes away. Sit tight and wait for him. See if you can get a location on Kom'rk again. Are you hurt?'_

Jaing sighed, not wanting to be told to stay still. Time was of the essence but he knew that Ordo was right. The attack had made it clear that going in alone was dangerous. His shoulder throbbed furiously but there was nothing he could do for it right now. No way was he taking armour off to slap bacta on the bruise. "Copy that." He was concentrating so much on tracking Kom'rk's signal that he missed Ordo's question.

'_Are you injured, ner vod?'_

Oh, yeah…shab. "No Ord'ika. Just bruised; the armour did its job." He kept half his attention on the 360 view in his HUD, unwilling to be victim to another predatory ambush. Kom'rk's signal was faint and around five klicks east of his original location. A safe bet would be that he had been carried downstream by the river because that followed the direction of flow. Any attempts to comm him failed; the unit must have been damaged, but he was still traceable and that was something.

'_Sit tight. Vau has your location. Ordo out.'_

* * *

The hand that had reached out to tug his blaster from his belt jolted Kom'rk from his barely conscious daze. As his hand shot out to grab the wrist in a steel grip he was met by an unexpected ear piercing scream and a painful jolt as boots kicked into his side in their haste to scrabble backwards. He could see clouds through the blank screen of his HUD. The rough trip downstream seemed to have done for its remaining attempts at life. He turned his head slowly to track the noise. A startled young woman was standing a few metres away with a look of terrified horror on her face. Her clothes were messy and damaged but he felt he could pass no comment considering the state of his armour…

Everything hurt…absolutely everything…and he was freezing cold. The rips in his under suit had let water in and chilled him_._ He blinked hard and rolled slowly over to raise himself up onto his knees. It was fire; he had to have broken bones at least but right now there was no time to rest. After a few failed attempts, he managed to get to his feet. _K'atini, Kom'rk, nar dralshy'a._

His surroundings spun in an unpleasant manner and he carefully tugged his helmet off, clipping it to the back of his belt and leaning forward with his hands braced on his knees. He stayed like this for a few minutes but nothing came of the nausea. He could feel her approaching him again so placed a hand warningly on his holster, ensuring that he still had his weapon. She had retreated without taking a hold of it.

"Are you hurt?" Her voice was soft and nervous but she continued to inch towards him, hands outstretched to prove that she meant no harm. "You're bleeding…"

He stood up straight again, wincing visibly but stopping short of the groan that was screaming behind his lips. "Who are you?" He wasn't trusting. He worked with nobody and most of his contact in his short life had been restricted to his brothers and Kal or the enemy. Females were an unexplored concept to him and he was unwilling to be lulled into a false sense of security. "What are you doing here? This is meant to be uninhabited."

A momentary expression of deep emotion crossed her face but she crept the final few steps to his side, looking him in the eye. "My name's Trak'ya. I've been stuck here since we crash landed. They killed my husband…my daughter…" She reached out to touch him, moving quickly to mask her sudden flare of sadness.

It was a mistake to move fast around a Null and he had struck out before his brain caught up with his hands. His punch wasn't as forceful as it could be and it sent a sickening wave of pain up to his shoulder, but it was enough to send her staggering back with a cut to her lip. Her jaw trembled and tears began to flow down her cheeks, but she was persistent. This time he allowed her to approach and slowly make unthreatening moves to take his arm. He took a few steps away from the river, letting her lead him. The spike of adrenaline that had made him strike out had evaporated as quickly as it had formed, leaving him feeling exhausted and shaken. If push came to shove, he could restrain her in seconds but right now, he decided he needed to trust this other human.

* * *

Mird loped through the undergrowth with its nose in the air, surprisingly quiet for a six legged shambles of golden fur and teeth. It was in its element, tracking the scents through the trees while Jaing and Vau jogged silently behind.

Time was still on their side as the daylight had held, making it easier to keep an eye on their surroundings. At one point Mird had come to a halt, snarling and growling at apparent nothingness, but it had been the warning they'd needed to have their weapons raised and fire warning blasts at the creature stalking them. So far they had seen nothing but shadows and movements around them in the thick trees but Mird knew it was around.

Vau ran at a crouch, trying to watch the dark cracks below an outcrop of rock, feeling the distinctly eerie chill creeping up his spine. "How far?" He was out of breath but keeping up with the much younger man. If the terrain had been more suitable for running, he might have been struggling to keep up, but as it was the undulations kept their pace at a steady jog.

Jaing was only a few metres ahead of him, rifle held against his shoulder; safe but ready to fire quickly in case of danger. "Half a klick, give or take." His voice held no sign of strain; as if he could keep running like this indefinitely. "He's very near. He moved but not far, just away from the river a little." He picked up his pace a little, dodging and dipping through the trees.

Mird seemed to have relaxed somewhat, as if the threat had retreated from them. That should have made him feel better but it didn't, because he knew that a predator would move for an easier target anytime.

_Kom'rk, hold on brother._

They heard the panic before they found it. A woman screaming; a scream of uncontrolled panic and then the rapid fire of a blaster.

Jaing was first to clear the trees and come to a halt at the top of a steep gravelly slope down towards a clearing. He saw his brother first and then the screaming woman who was on the ground behind him. She had curled up into a ball, completely frozen in terror. His brother was doing his best to protect them both but he was obviously injured.

Jaing brought his rifle sights to focus on the creature but heard his own gasp of fear as the huge jaws clamped onto his brother and shook him from side to side. He heard the sickening crunching and then started to fire, his shot's hitting the creature's rump; unwilling to risk a shot that might go wide and hit his brother. The sound of Kom'rk hitting the ground seemed amplified and he almost took off down the slope if it weren't for Vau's tight grip on his pauldron.

"Wait!" The training sergeant's voice was ice cold and commanding. "Mird, guard. Go Mird'ika, oya."

The strill scrabbled down the slope and launched itself across the ground towards the fallen commando. It put up a fearsome show of snarling anger, despite being at least half the size of the predator, coming to a halt over Kom'rk's body.

Vau and Jaing's shots were enough to help deter the attack on Kom'rk but the woman's screams of fear became screams of pain as she was grabbed in a bone crushing bite and carried off into the forest by the retreating creature.

* * *

_AN: Sorry...there's not space for Kom'rk to have a lady and I felt it was a change of speed to have the potential love interest chomped. She may be revisited in future chapters. _

_As always, thanks for taking the time to read. _


	3. Chapter 3

Red Eyes – Chapter 3

_Kom'rk…ner vod…osik. _

Jaing slung his rifle on to his back and took off down the slope at a sprint, sliding on loose patches of shale and nearly losing his footing. His heartbeat was hammering in his chest but all he could see was the way his brother had been gripped and tossed like a ragdoll trying to protect the girl. He had hit the ground with sickening force and lain there, unmoving with Mird snarling and growling over him._ The little stinkweed was truly good for something, not just keeping Vau company._ The image of the beast grabbing the girl and running as his shots went wide was emblazoned in his mind. _He never missed but he couldn't see straight for the need to be by his brother's side. If the creature had turned to attack Kom'rk again, he knew his aim would be true, but as it fled with its meal; all he could think about was to get down the hill._ As the ground levelled out, he was able to pick up speed, covering the distance in record time. He knew Vau was approaching at a slower pace. He knew that, for all their disagreements and attitudes, Vau had his back.

He collapsed to the ground on his knees, hastily patting Mird's loose skinned neck. "Good Mird, clever Mird." He had checked his brother's pulse and was just about to assess the damage when Vau caught up and reached to stop him.

"Not now, Jaing. We don't want to hang around here in a growing pool of blood with those carnivores around…" He took the rifle from the young man. "Get him across your shoulders. Don't lose it, son, treat this as any other extraction."

Jaing sat for a few seconds, unmoving, as if he were building up to argue but then seemed to realise the sense in the words and stood up, hauling Kom'rk upright. It took both of them to get the prone body into the correct position across his shoulders; a brother in full armour, particularly a well-built fellow Null was a hefty task even for the disciplined. He almost toppled as he straightened up, shifting the weight as gently as he could to get it spread comfortably. His injured shoulder was already beginning to scream at the strain. _5 klicks to the ship…focus._

He focussed on putting one foot in front of the other, barely managing to break into a jog, completely trusting his companions to keep them safe. His mind felt on overdrive and all he could think about was his first aid training. _What was he going to have to treat_? He hadn't had a chance to assess injuries. Just as he was beginning to slow to a limping walk, he felt Vau's hand on his arm.

"I'll take him the final two klicks." His golden eyes bore into Jaing, obviously frustrated with the Null's slow reactions. "Come on, son, I can lift him. I'm not as old as you probably think I am." He stood still and adjusted his position so that Jaing could lower the commando to the ground and hand him over with minimal jolting.

Despite their best efforts, Kom'rk let out a few noises of pain and confusion as Vau hefted him into a comfortable position. The free hand that dangled down the sergeant's back flexed slightly to try to grip the smooth armour.

Jaing picked up the rifle and gave his brother's hand a squeeze. "Udessi, Kom'ika. Not far." He took up a defensive position, matching the old mercenaries pace; surprised by how fast he was able to move with a wounded man. _Maybe they didn't give old sour face enough credit. Maybe he did deserve some respect. He had come to their aid without hesitation, even before he had realised he needed help. Even Mird had played its part._

The strill growled softly, cantering along by its master's side, showing a fearsome set of teeth.

"Keep running," mumbled Vau, breathless with the effort of carrying 85 kilos of dead weight. Jaing's ship was now in view and the sight of the ramp lowering was one of the most relieving moments he'd seen in a long time. He clattered up the ramp into the small interior. The ship was tiny; ideally sized for the Null working alone. He struggled to lower Kom'rk to the floor and shoved Jaing hard in the back. "Get us moving. Go…I can manage here."

Jaing stumbled slightly before catching himself on the back of the pilot's chair. He glanced over his shoulder before sinking into the seat and starting the drives. "Medkit's behind you, Sarge…blankets on the bunk up back and my fatigues in the drawer." He seemed to be trying to run through his take off routine while glancing repeatedly over his shoulder. "…straight to Mandalore?"

Vau didn't bother to look up at him; he knew the young clone was keeping an eye on him but he wasn't intimidated. He could put bodies together just as well as he could take them apart. His field first aid was as good as it could be. "Straight to Mandalore and get the heat up in here, he's soaked down to the skin." He was stripping away the armour and under suit, finding the normally dusky skinned man completely pale and shivering violently. _Shock, or chill…or both. _The penetrating wounds from the bites weren't as bad as he'd expected; sure they were deep, but they hadn't ruptured great expanses of skin. Each grip zone was marked by rapidly forming bruises but it was the discolouration of the skin around the entry points that was most concerning. It seemed like a reaction to a venom or poison of some kind.

He glanced at his chrono, calculating the time it would take to travel to Mandalore. The treatment of poisoning was beyond his area of expertise. He looked up at the pilot. "Jaing, call Kal; tell him we've extracted. Then get us home as quickly as you possibly can."

* * *

_Thanks for reading ~ Atin_


	4. Chapter 4

Red Eyes – Chapter 4

Jaing sank into a chair, forced down by Parja's hand on his good shoulder. He was exhausted now that the adrenaline left his system, but he still wanted to be by his brother's side.

They had arrived at Kyrimorut first and the only people ready to assist were Rav Bralor and her niece, Parja. The injured Omega sniper, Fi, was also now living at the bastion but he was still so badly injured he could merely watch on from his seat by the fire. Rav and Vau had laid Kom'rk out on top of a blanket on the large veshok table and were trying to treat the wounds but he was becoming extremely combative and resisting all attempts to keep him still.

Vau had a tight grip his arms in an attempt to hold the hysterical man still but Nulls were strong; solid muscle and the delicate psychological balance seemed to have been upset. All Nulls were unpredictable, but it was the first time he'd seen one truly lose it. If it weren't for the clones injuries, he knew he'd have been floored instantly.

He could hear a craft landing and assumed it to be the Aayhan. It was something of a shock to see a lone Null entering the room. He couldn't tell them apart until the spoke but the blue marked armour indicated that it was either Mereel or Prudii.

"Prud'ika, ner vod, thank the manda…" Jaing didn't need any clues to tell his brother's apart. He tried to stand again, but Parja grabbed him and forced him back into the seat. She was trying to ascertain the degree of damage to his shoulder.

Prudii strode right up to join Vau and Rav, removing his helmet and cocking his head in a concerned manner. For a moment he looked like a little lost boy as he took in Kom'rk's thrashing body.

The commando was making pitiful sounds as he struggled, jerking his muscles in uncoordinated movements. He had thrashed the blankets off so many times that they now lay discarded on the wooden floor; it was undignified, leaving him naked and vulnerable in front of the two ladies that hardly knew them, which somehow felt worse to Prudii than the injuries. _He trusted Rav because Kal'buir trusted her, but he still felt the burning need to protect Kom'rk from any unknown, even if that unknown was doing her best to clean the wounds. _

_He'd never seen his brother in such a state. They had been flashed trained at a young age for survival and dealt with every injury in stoic calm._ His fearful expression disappeared as soon as it had appeared, and he busied himself with gathering up the fallen blankets and tucking them tightly back over him.

Vau still struggled and cursed, trying to prevent the wild movements which made treatment so difficult. "It's not the pain; he's had his full capacity of pain relief. He's delirious. I don't think he's with it enough to process what's happening to him." He grunted as a swinging arm caught him in the ribs hard enough to wind him. "We need to calm him down but he won't hold still long enough to give him a sedative." He stepped away for a moment, catching Rav's shoulder. "Give him a second to breathe. Did you comm Mij?" He knew that she had but it was the only thing he could think to say. All they could do was speculate that there was a venom at work and they had no facilities or knowledge to treat that. He had run through the drastic procedures that may be needed if things took a bad turn before the doctor arrived; he was sure that between them they could perform a tracheotomy if necessary because it was part of the med training but beyond that was generally out of their hands to treat. Keeping him comfortable and stable was the best they could do.

Prudii moved to take Vau's place at his brother's side, leaning in to listening to his breathing. "Don't sedate, it could compromise his breathing if he goes downhill rapidly. He's not struggling too much now but you never know. It's better that we can assess his true reactions if we require to." He caught one reaching hand in his own and squeezed tight.

_It brought back vivid memories of the years before shipping out to geonosis. From their first moments up to the point Kal rescued them from termination, their saviour; jatne buir, right on to the seconds before deployment, they had turned to each other for comfort. Two terrified and damaged five year old soldiers clinging to each other in fear of every other degree of their short lives, waiting for a Kaminoan who saw them as more 'products' to decide if they lived or died. All six had stuck together like glue but they seemed to have a closer bond. It was never a matter of competition; they were who they were, each their own man. He loved each of his brothers with all his heart, although he was sure it was a different brand of love to that of civvies living safe, closeted lives._

_N-5 and N-6, side by side since the first moments of life, long before they were even decanted. The four brothers before them had perished. As much as he wanted to forget it, his eidetic memory haunted him. He never forgot anything. He remembered it all and above all he remembered the terror of suspended animation and rapid growth, and then the extremely harsh training they received before being plucked to comparative safety by Kal'buir._

_Even as they aged, the need to seek the comfort of physical contact had remained. People joked about them, remarking that they were damaged and therefore dangerously unpredictable. Prudii had always felt there should a means of sharing your exact emotions with others, like imprinting data; that would shut them up. He didn't feel dangerous; he just felt scared…more than scared…terrified. Every training session was testing his ability to live and it seemed that the world was out to kill him. Their entire existence had been reduced to remaining alive and performing at 110%. He always felt that Kal'buir had worked miracles to allow them to mature into the balanced soldiers that they had become. They could portray an image of calm and operate as elite soldiers or undercover agents as the need arose. Inside he didn't feel like that powerful man. It only took a breath to topple the feelings inside his head and it became a battle to maintain his role as a professional while wanting to sob and cling to his brother, wishing that love alone could heal him. He could vividly remember the feel of the final emotional embrace before they parted for Geonosis; each given separate missions, deployed with no thought or planning…_

He was pulled from his thoughts by a fresh wave of violent thrashing, keeping his tight grip. He could feel the fingers digging into his hand in return. _He's scared._ He leant closer, cupping his face to hold it still and look him in the eye. He could see his brother staring back at him, eyes dilated and, yes, scared. "Kuur, Kom'ika, udesii…" He placed his lips very gently to his temple, tasting the salt of the layer of sweat, leaning back a few inches to push strands of his hair back from his face. He shifted position to bring their foreheads together, mimicking their usual helmeted greeting. _It occasionally got them lingering attention from other soldiers; not their Null brothers but normal troopers, although nobody stared too long at a Null if they valued their life. Their reputation, accurate or not, preceded them. _He could look him in the eyes from this position, but it would make his back ache and he would have to move. He released his hand and slipped his arm under him to raise him into a sitting position, perching on the table so that he could support him comfortably cradled against his chest, rearranging the blankets. He used his free hand to stroke his cheek soothingly, feeling him relaxing a little against him, still trembling with tension but letting his head rest against his neck. He could hear the painful rasp of his breathing and feel the huffs of air against his skin. "Mij'll be here soon…and Kal…and Ordo. Everything's going to be okay, trust me, vod'ika." It tore at his remaining strands of emotional control when spasms of tension made his brother gasp and whine. "Kuur, cyar'ika, kuur, be steady. I'm right here, you're safe."

He could feel Rav and Vau's attention on him, probably debating whether to persevere with inspecting the wounds. He wasn't about to move. Right now the best they could do was make Kom'rk comfortable, and at least he wasn't thrashing himself across the table anymore. He was far from comfortable, but it was the best anyone could do under the circumstances.

He met Rav's eyes, tilting his head to catch her attention. "Make him up a bed by the fire for later. We need to hold off any more prodding until the doctor's here. He's calmer just now, I'll know if he deteriorates at all." _He almost said 'trust me', but he felt it was an unspoken knowledge that he knew what was best for his brother right now._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. I enjoyed exploring the relationship between Kom'rk and Prudii in this chapter. The scene where Skirata first meets the Null's is one of my favourites and, aside from Mereel and Ordo, the rest are never clearly identified from each other, so you can make the clinging pair whoever you like and treat it however you choose. It was an endearing image that stuck in my head, grew, and became what it is. ~ Atin_**


	5. Chapter 5

Red Eyes – Chapter 5

The sun had set before the doctor Mij Gilimar arrived at Kyrimorut, closely followed by Ordo and Kal. Fi was asleep in his chair, having ignored Parja's prompts to go to bed; he didn't want to leave even though there was nothing he could do. He'd managed a few words of conversation with Jaing, but he still stumbled through sentences, muddling up his words and getting lost.

Jaing had then moved to sit at the table with his brothers, resting a hand on Prudii's knee in what he hoped was a comforting manner. His arm was bound in a sling since Parja had felt there was a cracked bone. He had argued for her to just set it and inject but had been chased down by a constant stream of replies to the contrary. Fi had laughed at him; it was good to see he still had his sense of humour stuck inside.

Kal had gone straight to the table, looking like he'd aged ten years in as many hours. Kom'rk had tried to speak to him but the attempt came out garbled and confused. He was barely conscious now, supported entirely in Prudii's arms. It had taken Ordo, Prudii, Kal and Vau to move him down to lie on the slightly raised mattress bed that had been set out.

The movement was like burning fire and splintering glass inside his body. He knew they were being gentle but it was agony and all he wanted was to stay safe against Prudii's chest. He knew he was making terrible noises but it was like it was a separate part of him controlling that. He was aware he was doing it, but it was all distant and out of his control. Every point where a hand gripped him to lift was unbearable pressure.

Prudii was on his knees beside him, stroking his cheek and smoothing his hair. His fingers were shaking a little; the exclamations of pain were so gut wrenching that he felt himself loosing fragments of his control. Kal was beside him, one hand firmly squeezing his shoulder; making it okay, just as he always did. Without him they really would be lost. "We're taking the blankets off, cyar'ika. Mij's going to check you over and make you feel better." He took his hand and leant forward to kiss his knuckles. "You're safe. I'm here, Kal'buir's right here too, and Ordo's right behind you..."

Mij was a quiet and gentle doctor, moving with a soft touch to prevent upsetting him unnecessarily. He drew blood and passed it to Ordo to start testing, then ran a scanner over him. "Broken ribs, fractured left humerus and a nasty crack to the pelvis; it's a stable fracture though and he's not haemorrhaging. He needs to lie up and rest though, since there are no bacta facilities at hand." He gave Kal a pointed look. "I assume you're registering him as KIA…send his tally back and keep him safe here…" He didn't need to see Kal's nod in reply to know that was the plan. "I don't know what the venom is though; it's an unknown marker and I think it may actually be a bacterium from the creature's saliva rather than true venom, so I'm going to have to administer a general treatment. He's quite poorly and he's going to get worse before he gets better. I'll start some strong antibiotics as an IV line but they're not gently on the body." He didn't look happy with his treatment options.

Kal was staring at his sons, watching the reactions. Ordo looked as if he were constantly calculating the next move; unable to relax at this new location. He'd have to get used to it. It would be home soon enough. Jaing was now sitting with Fi, as much for his own comfort as to keep Fi company. And Prudii…he was completely enveloped in the treatment process, wearing a thin veneer of calm assertiveness, but Kal could see straight through to the scared little boy that was hiding just below the surface. It was hard to rationalise sometimes, how they could act like elite commandos and then display such childlike fear or single mindedness.

Of course it was that little bit harder for Prudii. There was more than just a brother there for him to be worrying about. Kal didn't know quite what they had together, but deemed it none of his business to ask; as long as they were happy. He had nearly disturbed them a few monthago when they had had a couple of short hours together after a briefing. _Prudii had been sobbing; Kal had heard the sound and come to investigate, ready to offer comfort but when he rounded the corner he had found the two of them together. They'd been apart for the better part of six months and cruelly the short hours they had were drawing to a close. He'd hovered anxiously, just far enough away not to disturb them; unsure of whether to go forward or leave them. He'd watched them with a spark of fatherly pride to see Kom'rk comforting his brother, stroking his hair and holding him close, whispering something which Kal could not hear. He stood with a smile on his face, arms folded across his armoured chest. It did his old heart good to see them together again after six months spread across the galaxy. Kom'rk had then gently tilted his brother's head and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, wiping away the tears with a delicate touch; perfectly matched identical bodies. Prudii's hands had gone to his armoured hips, resting under the heavy kama. When they broke away a few seconds later there were tears cascading down Kom'rk's cheeks as well. He rested their foreheads together; eyes closed and bodies shaking in silent sobs, holding each other as if ever second were precious._

They truly were. Especially for kids who were already grown men.

_He had left them at this point, allowing them the privacy they deserved as the minutes ticked by. Prudii had left with Jaing ten minutes later, his brother's supportive hand on his shoulder as they walked up the ramp of their ship. Once his helmet went on he had returned to being N-5, seemingly shutting out the emotional pain. There was no fooling Jaing though and Kal had been glad of that; knowing that there was some support to make the parting less traumatic. He had stood with Kom'rk as the vessel disappeared from sight, reaching up to ruffle his hair and squeeze his shoulder. 'It's okay, son, he'll be fine. It'll all be over soon.'_

That had been the last time the brother's were together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ~ Atin**


	6. Chapter 6

Red Eyes – Chapter 6

Kal say silently by his son's side, cross legged on the floor despite the way it ached his aging bones. He was taking his turn; Prudii had been firmly removed and put to bed by Jaing, exhausted to the point of collapse but still reluctant to leave. Vau had stretched out on the sofa with Mird sprawled over his belly, both sound asleep and, on Mird's part, snoring like a buzz saw. He would take his turn as 'nurse' soon to relieve Kal. Mij was resting in a half prepared bedroom a few doors away, well within bellowing range just in case anything happened.

Kom'rk twisted in his nest of blankets, making little whimpers of discomfort. Kal reached out to steady him, stroking the sweaty hair from his face and encouraging him to take a sip of enriched water. "Good lad, Kom'ika, you're doing well, son." He knew he was aware of his surroundings; just so riddled with pain and addled by the cocktail of potent drugs that he was unable to hold a conversation. He wished that he could administer the next syringe of painkillers to help him through but they were running on high dosages and treading a fine line of what the body could tolerate. The build-up was as much as Mij would allow and even then, each top up vial reduced the Null to a shivering, vomiting wreck until the levels in his system dropped – he then had a matter of an hour until the relief wore off and he was left in discomfort –in a limbo where pain ate at his body for hours on end until the next dose started the process over again. It was a struggle to keep him hydrated and someone needed to keep a watch over him constantly. It had been a little over thirty-six hours since the treatment started and it was reaching the worst stages now. Mij had explained that it would have to get worse before it got better, but it didn't make it any easier for the spectators or the sufferer. They had managed snatches of discussion at the mid-point where the drugs had settled in to his system but before it wore off enough to allow sharp pain to creep in again like a fire in his veins.

Kal continued to comfort his son, knowing that he had to wake Vau in ten minutes to take over. He didn't like handing over the care to anyone else but he was started to get tired. He ran a final scan of the essential checks; intravenous lines with antibiotic and saline drips, took his pulse and temperature, then finished up by checking the catheter. Kom'rk had not been happy with being catheterised; he'd never been injured in such a way tht he couldn't deal with his own bodily needs, but Mij had ruled out any movement until he had treated the pelvic fracture. It had taken both Ordo and Vau to hold him still for the doctor, and even Kal had been unable to convince him it was an acceptable position.

There was a quiet rumble and then a scrabble of claws as Vau woke and encouraged a reluctant Mird from his lap. He wandered stiffly out of the kar'yai with the strill trailing behind; paid a quick visit to the 'fresher and returned to relieve Kal, pouring two mugs of shig. He hauled the older man to his feet, making no mention of his stumble and wince as the old ankle injury protested. He pressed a mug in to his hands and pointed towards the hall. "Ordo's made you up a bed in the same room as him – up that North hallway. If you don't move it he'll come looking for you." He settled himself down on the spot just vacated and picked up the bottle of water. "Go on. Get some sleep, or I'll send Mird to make sure you stay in bed." He gave him a stern look and watched his retreating back until he was out of sight, then turned his attention back to his patient.

Kom'rk had stilled a little, seeming to be watching him although there may be nothing behind the gaze. The soft hazel eyes stared both at him and past him at the same time, disorientated and exhausted.

Vau pulled at the blankets to make him comfortable and offered him a sip of water, watching him swallow a few times before moving away from the rim of the glass to communicate that he'd had enough. He could practically feel the heat radiating from the Null's fevered skin. The role of caring for others didn't come naturally to him but he sat quietly at his side, tending to any needs and monitoring his continually deteriorating condition. It was probably a good thing that he was on this watch – he was able to provide the care without being made inefficient by sentimental attachment. He did care for all the lads, but at enough of a distance to avoid being blinded by love. He put a hand gently on Kom'rk's shoulder as the young man made a move to jerk upright. "Steady, son, rest easy." It was intensely quiet with everyone asleep; the only noises that marked the passing hours were the crackling of the fire and Mird's occasional whines. He frowned a little as Kom'rk twisted against his grip, making little breathy groans. The skin under his fingers was burning hot and the boy's cheeks were flushed against the paleness of his skin.

The commando's eyes were half open, but as his body tensed they rolled back and he began to jerk and twitch, taking heaving, staggered breaths and gasped whimpers. Vau immediately let him go; allowing his body to move within the cocoon of blankets. He knew instantly what was happening and he also knew that all he could do was keep the lad safe for the duration of the seizure. He had experienced seizures in a few of his commandos after bad concussions over the training years. It had scared him the first time he'd witnessed one but not so much now, although in the context he didn't understand the reason for it. He turned to shout over his shoulder, yelling for the doctor and hoping that his voice didn't carry far enough up the corridors to wake the others. Mird had sat up to take notice at the change in it's master's body language, grumbling in concern like a distant storm.

He gently rolled Kom'rk on to his side as the twitching stopped, remembering that some of the men he'd provided first aid for had thrown up afterwards, but the Null just lay still, wheezing and panting, before slipping into a second fit within minutes. He kept his hands lightly restraining him in this position, just in case, having to elbow Mird's inquisitive head away before the strill could add a layer of drool to the equation.

Mij appeared at his shoulder, armed with his case of medical implements, stabbing a hypospray into the commando's bare arm. "How long has he been like this?" He pulled out another prepped vial and checked it before injecting the drug. He grunted as a strong arm thumped him away, almost knocking him over. "Kom'ika…lad, udesii." He had made to restrain him but neither had the strength to completely still him. "Sepsis…he's got a horrific infection running rampant inside him and this is the bad I was talking about."

Kom'rk was still fighting them, but he was getting weak and Vau was able to get a good grip on his arms to let the doctor work safely. He laid relatively still; tears of pain and fear streaming down his cheeks. He could feel his pulse throbbing but it was buried by the pain. It felt as if his entire body was on fire; his blood a fiery lava. There was no getting away from it – the pain was his very being and he was sure he was dying. This had to be what it felt like to die. His heart was thrumming and he felt both hyper alert but too light headed to function. All he could feel was fear and pain. "…Pru'…" He didn't know if he managed to make any vocalisation but he was screaming inside his own head. _Prudii…Pru'…please. _He needed him by his side. He wanted to die in his arms, not in the restraining grip of Walon Vau. Where were his brothers…Kal'buir…?

Vau glanced from the commando to Mij and then back again, waiting until the doctor sat back on his heels. "I think you should maybe go and get Prudii." He loosened his grip a little but not letting go completely. "Don't wake the others. We need to keep the rest cycle going as much as possible."

_Yes, please, Prudii._ Kom'rk found himself focussing desperately on anything that could possibly distract his mind; every millimetre of the sergeant's hands on his shoulders and the soft brush of the blanket over his stomach. Eventually he felt the hands lift and a familiar face, his own face, replaced Vau's. "…Pru'?" He was gathered gently in to his brother's arms, burying his face into the material of his tunic with his head resting in the crook of his neck. He could feel the tears again. A part of him had been prepared for death in warfare, but he expected it to be relatively quick and clean. He'd never anticipated lingering like this in horrific pain. It left time for the fear to creep in. _I don't want to die now. I want to live a life after war. I want the chance to settle with family. It's just not fair. _The pain was so bad he felt himself shivering violently; wanting to grab at the blanket that had now slid to the curve of his hip but his body wouldn't cooperate. It didn't feel like his limbs were connected to his brain. He could just lie weakly against his brother, trying to absorb every element of the embrace. _The beat of his heart, the warmth of his skin, his subtle smell…it was all home…it was all safety and love. _"Cyar'ika…" His voice sounded soft and weak even in his own head. "…cyar'ika, I don't want to die."

Prudii sucked in a breath, tightening his grip on his brother. "You're not going to die…"

_He's lying to me…you don't need to protect me from the truth brother._ "Pru'…hurts so bad…'m dying." He closed his eyes tightly, feeling a chest wracking sob escape. "I'm scared…don't want to be alone." _He had lived this close knit life with his five brothers and Kal'buir. If there truly was some 'manda' – some spiritual afterlife – he would be alone after he took his last breath. Keep breathing. Must keep breathing…_

Prudii's lips were pressed to his brother's forehead and he squeezed his eyes shut to try to bite back the tears that were building. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, cyar'ika…ni kar'tayl gar darasuum." He opened his eyes again to find that his vision was wet and blurry. "It's going to be okay. It's going to get easier soon. I promise that you won't die, Kom'ika."

_We are one when together, we are one when parted._ "…you…c-can't promise life, cyar'ika…"

Prudii shifted slightly to take his brother's shaking hand in his own and raise it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. With the arm that was cradling Kom'rk close, he gently rearranged him so that he could tilt his head up to meet his exhausted gaze. Beyond the haze of fear, pain and fatigue he could see the beautiful soul that he loved so much. "Kom'rk…mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."

His brother stared at him with open mouthed shock before a look of joy forced its way between all the overpowering negative emotions. Part of him was sure he had been hallucinating but his hand was still clasped tightly to Prudii's chest and he could feel the ghost of the kiss on his skin. _It wasn't a hallucination. _"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." _It was said…it was legal._

Prudii leant down and sealed the pact with a tender kiss, pulling back just enough to speak, forehead to forehead with each breath ghosting over their lips. "Now, my sweet brother, you are not permitted to die. You must fight…for me…for us."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm not a romance-y writer but I have a real soft spot for these two. **

**Will hopefully be adding another story to the Atin Bralor collection within the next few days - that was meant to be what I was writing tonight, but the 'mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome' thing bit me and I needed to write this. ~ Atin**


End file.
